Never Been Kissed
by 1927
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper isn't normally one to be at a loss for words. //one-shot//


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny With a Chance, or any of it's characters. A girl can always dream though, can't she? ;)  
**Author's Note: **My 1st attempt at a SWaC oneshot! Hope it brightens your day, even for a moment. Reviews will result in instant happiness on my part.

* * *

**Never Been Kissed;**

_because she's been waiting for the one  
who leaves her breathless,  
positively head over heels,  
speechless._

* * *

Nico let out a gasp as his eyes widened to the size of saucers and he leaned over the table to gape at Sonny. "You mean to say that you've _never_ been _KISSED_!?"

Sonny grabbed Nico's throat and shoved her hand over his mouth to muffle his cries, but it was too late. Grady looked up from his Meatloaf Surprise and his jaw dropped at her, giving her a not-too-pleasant view of his chewed up lunch meat. Sonny winced as he swallowed quickly and then yelped, "Is that true!? Even _I've_ had my first kiss, Sonny!"

Sonny made a face. "Oh thanks, Grady, that makes me feel so great."

Grady laughed smugly. "Well, I guess that's no surprise–I just couldn't keep the ladies _off_ of me, if you know what I mean!" He nudged Nico with his elbow and winked suggestively at Sonny, raising his eyebrows in what was meant to be an attractive look. Needless to say, it wasn't really working.

"But you know, Sonny, since I'm so _experienced_, I'd be happy to practice with you _anytime_." he grinned, and Sonny almost choked on her PB&J sandwich.

"Uhh, thanks but no thanks, Grady. I think I'm gonna have to pass–I'd rather not finish my first kiss with a mouthful of Meatloaf Surprise." she joked, gagging at the thought.

"Suit yourself!" Grady said, taking another giant bite of the glob on his plate. Sonny laughed as Nico suddenly scooted closer to her, grinning toothily.

"Well, what about me, Sonny? I'm a _great_ guy to have your first kiss with! After me, you'll never want to kiss anybody else." he said, leaning back in satisfaction.

"Oh, c'mon guys, cut it out!" she said, shaking her head as Nico high-fived Grady. "I'm just waiting for the perfect guy to kiss at the perfect time!"

"Aren't you even _curious_ what it will be like?" Nico cried, "I mean, it is your FIRST KISS!"

"Will you keep it down!?" Sonny begged, looking around the cafeteria nervously.

"Keep what down?" Nico asked innocently, "Oh, you mean the fact that you've _NEVER BEEN KISSED!?_"

This time, a few random girls turned to stare and giggle, causing Sonny to blush. "Fine, tell whoever you want!" she snapped at Nico, "I don't care, it's true! But my first kiss is going to be _perfect_, no matter what you say."

"Perfect, huh?" Grady chimed in, "So I guess it _will_ be with me!"

"You're crazy, man," said Nico, "She _obviously_ means me."

"Nuh-uh, she means me!"

"No, ME!"

They stood up from their chairs, bickering like little two-year-olds. Their voices rose in volume as Grady's face grew red and the veins in Nico's neck stood out.

"_THAT'S IT!_" Sonny yelled, screaming right between the two of them and making them both jump back in shock. They let out identical high-pitched screams and leapt into each other's arms, quivering with fear. Sonny pushed her chair back from the table with a screech, throwing down her sandwich and standing up abruptly from the table. They jumped quickly out of her way, backing up. Both of them knew better than to mess with Sonny when she was on a warpath.

Sonny marched forward, not really sure of what she had planned. All she knew was that she was sick of their annoying fighting about _her_ first kiss, of all things, and she wanted to get back at them. Or maybe, to prove them wrong. Suddenly her eyes fell on a certain sandy haired boy entering the cafeteria, jolting her out of her angry thoughts. What was Chad Dylan Cooper doing without his usual entourage from the 'Falls? And then as if struck by a sudden idea, she lunged forward, almost racing to the door. Before she even knew what she was doing, her legs were propelling her ahead and she grabbed his arm purposefully. He spun around to stare at her, looking at him in a weird, determined, yet almost furious way.

"Sonny?" he asked, looking at her strangely.

"Before you ask," she said, taking a breath, "Don't."

And then suddenly her lips were on his, forceful and aggressive, moving swiftly against his own. He stood as still as a statue, in complete shock as she reached around his neck and wrapped her fingers in his hair. She tugged him slightly closer, causing him to gasp in surprise, and then as fast as she had begun, it was over. She slid her lips off his almost slowly, and he leaned forward drunkenly as she pulled away, rocking forward on his feet.

He stared at her, completely stunned, swearing that he could see a blush rise on her cheeks before she looked away. "Okay, uhm, see you later!" she blurted, spinning around on her heels and speed-walking out of the cafeteria.

Chad simply stared at the spot she had been standing only moments before, his expression still a look of pure shock. He raised his hand to his mouth thoughtfully, brushing his fingers across his lips slowly. "Did..did she? What just..am I..did that..what happened?" he stuttered, slowly coming back to the present.

For the first time in his life, Chad Dylan Cooper was left completely speechless.


End file.
